I Thought You Should Know
by Sami Marie
Summary: Emily learns something she thinks Hotch should know after a chat with Jack. Written for the TV Prompt Challenge Prompt: The Case of the Punch in the Nose


**Title: I Thought You Should Know**

**Prompt: The Andy Griffith Show**: The Case of the Punch in the Nose

**A/N: So I honestly had no idea this is where my mind would go when I set out to write a story for this prompt. Anyways enjoy and as always don't forget to review.**

**I Thought You Should Know**

"Miss Em'ly," Young Jack Hotchner said to her as he looked up from the book he'd been coloring in.

Emily smiled at her boss's son. Haley, Hotch's ex had dropped him off from daycare earlier because he was spending the weekend with his father. Right now though Hotch was in a meeting with Strauss and Jack was with her because she'd offered to watch the three year old.

"What kiddo," She prompted noticing the hesitancy in the little boy's voice.

"Can I tell you something," He continued.

"Sure anything you want," Emily said as she gave him her full attention.

"I don't like Mama's new friend," The young boy then said.

"Why not," Emily probed sensing it was more than just a little boy wanting his parents back together.

Jack looked around real quick before leaning closer to her and saying, "He hurt Mama."

Emily inhaled sharply but urged him to continue. As he did she learned that the man had that Haley was currently seeing had shown up last night to dinner and about half-way through it Jack had spilt his drink. The guy had apparently had a bad reaction to it and had immediately begun to yell at the boy. That wasn't the worst part of it though part of it though apparently later on after when Jack was supposed to be in bed he heard the man and his mom arguing. Apparently Haley hadn't appreciated him yelling at her son nad had decided to let him know that once they were alone. Curious he'd gotten out of bed and from the stairs he had seen the man shove his mom out of the way before he'd left. Worried he'd raced down the stairs to check on his mom; who had then made him promise not to tell his dad. It was a promise he had technically kept because Jack had told her not his dad.

As soon as he was finished Emily pulled the young boy into a hug and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his back before saying, "Tell you what kiddo I'll tell your dad for you so you can keep your promise to your mom."

He nodded against her before pulling away.

"Alright while I'm doing that you stay here and bug Morgan okay," Emily said before standing up.

Jack nodded and as Emily made her way up the stairs to her boss's office she saw him about to enter and increased her pace so she could catch him, "Hotch," she called out.

"Prentiss," was his reply as they both entered his office.

Once they were inside she quickly shut the door to his office before saying, "I um just had an interesting talk with your son and I believe there's something you need to know."

"I'm listening," Hotch said as he urged her on.

Emily took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Hotch what his son had just told her. When she was finished she could read the anger on his face, "Like I said sir, I thought it was something you deserved to know."

"Thank you," He replied his voice eerily calm.

Emily nodded and turned to leave before he stopped her, "Tell Jack I'll take care of it."

"Will do," Emily agreed before saying, "If you promise to punch the guy at least once for me."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Hotch said before setting the files he had in his hand down on his desk. He then grabbed his keys and followed her out of his office.

As Emily returned to Jack and her desk Hotch got on the elevator and 30 minutes later he arrived at his ex's house.

Looking back the events that happened as soon as he got out of the car would be a blur. All Hotch knew is that one minute he saw a man grab his ex-wife and the next minute that very same man was laying on the ground holding his very bloody nose.

"Aaron," Haley finally said after he'd yanked the bastard up and ordered him to leave.

"What," He asked as he made sure she was okay, "He didn't tell me by the way he told Emily."

Haley nodded. She should've known her son would tell Emily because he absolutely adored the woman her ex claimed was no more than just a friend. She was starting to think it was more than that though. "Thank you Aaron and tell Emily I said thanks as well, now go tell our son Steven won't be coming around anymore."

"I will and if he doesn't leave you alone don't hesitate to call me," Hotch said before he left and made his way back to BAU headquarters.

As soon as he entered the bullpen Emily couldn't help but smile as Jack ran towards his father.

"Hey buddy," She heard him say as he scooped up his son.

"Did you get him daddy," Jack asked he noticed the bruising on his daddy's hand.

"Yeah I did," Hotch answered as he winked over at Emily before walking off to his office with Jack.


End file.
